You Remind Me of Myself
by DarudestSandstorm
Summary: YJ Wolf lives in an unfair world, but now his new lover will save the day.


"You Remind Me Of Myself"

A Story of True Love

The alarm went off and I opened my eyes. It was the start of a new day. I sigh and close my eyes, slowly leaving my bed to head to the bathroom. I look in the mirror, my handsome blue eyes stare back at me. My name is YJ Wolf. I'm 5'9" of dashing. Most women tell me it's my eyes and my blue and red stripes that standout the most, though for others it's my charisma. I'm finally 21, however will be no celebrating. You see, my girlfriend let me, unable to take the fact that other women fought for my attention all the time. It breaks my heart, but there are other fish in the sea. I spend most of my time in the shower, thinking about how this world is full of incel losers and how assholes have wronged me my whole life. I can't think about how I must save the world now, I have to get to work! I put finish my shower and groom my fur, making sure my mullet looks as classy as ever.

Walking down the street, I put my airpods in my ears making sure everyone knows how rich and privileged I am. I am better than all these poor thugs walking down the sidewalk. As I reach my job, the security bows before me. I laugh and tip them both one dollar. If they wanted money they should work harder. I step into my office, oh yeah I have an office. I run the worlds most successful car company named JOLIET. My cars run on propane. Thanks to me, I won a nobel prize for saving the world from deadly gasoline and corrupt oil tycoons. Now I'M the corrupt tycoon. But everyday, with all my success, it's not enough. I am missing something that even my worst enemy has: A lover.

I know what you're asking. "YJ, who could possibly hate you enough to consider you an enemy?" It's a long story, but just know she's the devil herself. She's the only person who's ever come closer to matching my level of chadness. One of the only other chads near me. Why are we enemies when we both swim in a sea of incels? Because, this chad wronged me in so many ways. This chad, is the reason why most people scorn me regardless of my nobel prizes. But we will get to her later, this story is about me, not her.

One of my assistants came into my office, "Mr. Wolf! No need to overwork yourself. Why don't you go out for lunch today sir?"

I nod, turning off the Chuck E Cheese soundtrack that I was listening to, "Wonderful idea! Make sure my coffee is hot and my office is clean. I will be back in 45 minutes."

Back on the road for me it seems. I google all of the local food options in my area. Portillo's! My favorite! I tell my valet to pull out my premium Tesla and take me to the restaurant. When we arrived I order my usual and sit down at a table alone. My heart cries as I see couples and families all around me. Reminding me of how unfair my loneliness was. This was an injustice! I should have everything, this is worst than when father sold his car without telling me. I huff, seeing a gay couple sitting with their child in front of me. I usually don't have a problem with gays but something inside of me built up. As I go and get my order from the counter, I turn to the gays and say:

"You know some day this beastiality thing is gonna be like homosexuality is now

In that it's taboo now but given a couple years were gonna have beastiality pride movements and all that

Just sayin"

However, the couple seemed disgusted at my godly words. I am simply telling the truth! Why do people always yell at me, even though I'm right? After they chew me out I grab my food and eat. The gays stared at me while I ate, it didn't make me feel super uncomfortable because I am a straight man. I like women, if i didn't make that clear already. And trust me I will keep making it very clear that I am not gay. At all. Not at all, even though I dance femininely and pose for photos pretty suspiciously. I, YJ Wolf, am not gay!

I finish eating and as I go to put my tray up, I bump into someone large and soft. I look over, about to say something intelligent but then her yellow fur has me starstruck. She was a massive chipmunk lady, I mean huge! Her titties could suffocate 50 men. That ass jiggled, like my moms gelatin. And those eyes, what else could I say, they were beautiful even though they were a little crossed. She was the woman of my dreams. Part of me felt like I had imagined the whole thing, but then I heard that sweet high pitched angelic voice of hers.

"Are you ok?", the thick, busty chipmunk asked.

"Yes, I am alright. If you were any bigger, I would have died." I responded.

She let out the shrilliest laugh, and that was when my heart knew that I had found the right person for me. 

It has been a week since Emily and I had started seeing each other. Everyday felt like an adventure with her. She showed me all of her favorite restaurants. I've never been to so many Portillo's in my life! I was blessed with the most perfect body in the world, so I didn't gain a single pound. Emily loves my body, sometimes I don't wash my fur for days and she just loves the must the emanates from my sometimes dingy pelt. My natural musk is so attractive to many women I've dated, which has been a lot because I am straight and not a gay man. But I wasn't surprised, who wouldn't date such a hunk. Though sadly, today was one of the worst days of my life.

Emily and I were going on a stroll in the park and that's when I saw her. The devil herself and her gang of thugs. I tried my best to run with Emily, but with her weighing over 400 pounds, she moved quite slowly and it got her attention. I let out a sigh as she called out my name.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't YJ!" she yelled, "Come over here pal, we haven't talked in forever!"

I squeezed Emily's hand as we slowly walked over to her. She was 5 feet of pure evil. Her purple eyes were from Satan. And worst of all, she's a gay! I hated just being in her presence. "Hello Lilac. How are you?"

Lilac let out a laugh, an evil laugh. The only person to ever exist that strikes fear in my godly heart. "I'm all good! Just wondering about you? And who is this brick wall of a woman that you are walking with?"

I gulped, knowing that it was coming. Lilac always used these thuggish tactics to get a response out of me, but maybe today was the day I could stand up to her. Chad to Chad, God to God. Maybe I will finally be rid of this demon in my life. "This is my girlfriend Emily. Emily Verveka. She just moved to town recently and I have been showing her to the locals."

Lilac gave Emily a look. A good one at that. The Demon Shepsky's dark brown ears perked at the word girlfriend. I could feel it coming. My godly senses were tingling. The evil in front of me was about to strike with that snake tongue of hers. I prepped my godly strength to counter it, but to no avail.  
"Girlfriend? I didn't think you'd be able to pick one up so fast after your last one. If anything, I thought you were finally going to admit that deep down, you like men! I completely understand if Emily is your beard, but it is the year of our lord 2020 and being gay is a okay!"

Her words stung me like a bullet. How DARE she say that I'm anything but straight! But before my anger could sink in she turned and started talking to Emily.  
"Emily, or may I call you EMORLY" she laughed, injecting my lover with her venom, "You know YJ is you know.. A bit touched. You know sometimes, he goes around telling people he's gonna run a car company that is fueled by propane and propane accessories? I'm just wondering if he's shared that with you yet"

Emily was shocked to silence, she had heard all of my ideas. So ok, I may have lied earlier, but my job is super important. I work for the government, but I can't exactly reveal what I actually do. It's a big big big big big secret. No one can know that I'm just a mailroom clerk. My godliness fills my veins and I prepare myself to jump at her. Seeing my power increase, Lilac filled her muscles with pure evil. Her evil was too much for my powers, for you see God himself had to nerf me in order to control my unlimited powers. I feel myself fall to the ground in one blow. Her sharp claws and demonic abilities weaken me. It wasn;t until someone who I consider a friend stopped her from destroying me. I could always count on Vince to keep this gremlin under control.

"Ok Lilac, enough" The grey wolf with scarlet hair said, giggling uncontrollably.  
Lilac stopped, back away from my body. I have been humiliated once again. Evil seems to always prevail in the real world.

I stayed silent, not letting her get the best of me, surprisingly my body was shaken up from the ordeal. I watched as Lilac couldn't stop laughing however. Her and her gang were making a fool of me! She's always been like this. Why is it that I am the only one that sees right through that nice facade of hers. Underneath that white and brown fur was an evil authoritarian dictator of communism. Maybe one day, the world will see I am trying to do a good thing.

Lilac bent down and whispered in my ear, "Talk shit, get hit bitch" before standing and walking away. Her ultimate chad energy radiated from her body, stealing all my essences and leaving me but another incel. I see that she has been merciful for now. She plays with me as if I am but a mouse and she but a cat. With all my godly powers gone, I cry like the incel I've become. Though my heart isn't completely shatter, for my love emily is there to pick up right on my feet, quite literally she is HUGE. I kiss her passionately, and she carries me back to the car.

With only a little bit of my strength left, I drove us back to my place, sneaking her past my mother and lead her to my bed room. The entire night we made out passionately. It was as if I were kissing myself. Emily was one of the best kissers ever. Lilac could never take this away from me! No, forget her, Emily is the only woman in my life. She's my bread, my butter, my air, my everything! She is mine and mine alone. We fall asleep next to each other, her body heat was intense due to her weight and in the middle of the night, my bed collapsed beneath us! It was quite the turn on until mother walked into my room and started screaming at me!

"YJ! YJ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" my mother yelled.

I felt awkward as I was laying next to my lover. Tears of passion filled my eyes as I yelled back at her, "YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! I LOVE HER NO MATTER WHAT!"

The night was filled with yelling as my father was called. The moment he came over, I could see nothing but disappointment on his face. My heart was black, as I remembered how this man sold his own car without even telling me. Ruining our father-son relationship! I'll never forget that day. The night ended with me declaring my love for Emily. I ran out of the house with her that night, as she carried me through the dark. We would start our own lives together. Away from my parents, away from Lilac and her gang, away from it all! I will prove them all wrong!

End of Chapter 1.


End file.
